


I Beg Your Pardon

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Remus and Sirius meet.





	I Beg Your Pardon

The train left and Remus watched from the window, watched as his parents became unrecognizable in the hoards of parents and siblings and aunts and uncles wishing their children off to Hogwarts. Never having known other children Remus was overwhelmed. He walked from car to car, looking for a cabin where he could read.

Remus sat down, looking across the cabin at an empty booth, he sighed and pulled out a book, leaning against the window as he pulled it out. 

“Mind if I sit here?” 

Remus looked up to see an aristocratic looking boy with silky black hair.

“Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to Alfred Hitchcock's, 'Strangers on a Train': "I beg your pardon, but aren't you Guy Haines?"


End file.
